


fate/伯爵天草/享受人生就是享受JK

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Kudos: 3





	fate/伯爵天草/享受人生就是享受JK

爱德蒙觉得自己的人生是一张桌子，摆满了杯具和餐具。  
人生中第三十一次用“关你什么事”回应“你的名字不是个男人的名字吗”后，她决定给自己一点放松的时间。日本这个国家就是这样。他们不喜欢管别人的事，却又总是对别人保持着高度的敏感，以窃窃私语代替横加干涉。她是法国总部派来这边的，这些人不敢在她面前多嘴，但是从指缝里漏出的那一点就足够让她头疼。从衣服是不是工装、裙子的长短合不合适到把外套披着、让袖子摇摇晃晃是不是太过失礼，所有的问题他们都会嘀咕一遍。  
在欧洲总部是礼仪模范的爱德蒙表示，入乡随俗是不存在的，这辈子都不存在的，她正儿八经的法兰西贵族怎么就要被他们研究裙子长短。  
绝不向窃窃私语投降的爱德蒙披着她的外套离开公司，天还没黑下去，就像不认同他们的规则一样，爱德蒙同样不认同加班。她严格遵循朝九晚五，到时间就打卡走人，绝不把时间浪费在自我消耗上。她在这边的上司曾问过她“难道你是小学生吗”，爱德蒙一边喝咖啡一边反问：“你能开了我吗？”  
倒霉上司不能，爱德蒙是特派，不归他们解雇。

所以说，这些人根本不懂生活。  
爱德蒙在夕阳中停下脚步，捧着自己的柠檬水坐在街边的长椅上。这边景色很好，夕阳金色的光照在车不算多的马路，马路那边就是一所高中，正是放学时候，三三两两的高中生在校门口互相道别、各自回家，年轻的身姿被阳光晒得健康而富有活力，怎么看怎么令人心情愉快。  
什么是生活？  
生活就是喝着饮料看少女的裙摆和长袜间那一点被阳光照亮的皮肤。  
身为直男却连美少女都不会欣赏，那不是逊毙了吗。  
身为弯女的爱德蒙深度贯彻欧洲的少女如花思想，优雅而不失风度地看美女。她自己就是个美女，即使盯着美女看也不会让人觉得异样，反而如同一位感慨自己青春年华的成熟女子，怎么看怎么令人心动——可惜爱德蒙眼里完全没有偷看她的男性，她注意的只有美少女。  
准确而言，只有一个美少女。  
没有说别的美少女不好的意思，但她注意那一个人很久了。那个人会在五点半迈出校门，与别人不同的白发束成高马尾，皮肤颜色偏深，阳光下会显出小麦似的色泽。与绝大多数漫画里会被刻画为健气活泼的外貌相反，她相当安静，别人叽叽喳喳的时候总是一个人微笑着听她们说话，但所有的话题都会自然围绕着她。即使隔着一条路，爱德蒙也能多少听到她们的话语——学校中那些乱七八糟的事，恋爱相关的话题，街边的小吃，还有所有仿佛与他隔了一个世界的故事。  
她会听她们说自己的男朋友，听她们谈论恋爱，就像恋爱那些黏糊糊的事情真的有解一样给出建议，所以爱德蒙合理怀疑她单身。能给爱情以解的人一般都是单身，总有那么几个单身狗能解决全班的恋爱问题。  
……行吧，主要是从没听过她谈自己的男朋友。  
年轻漂亮温柔阳光的女孩子没有男朋友，多半是想找自己喜欢的人而非喜欢自己的人。这就出现了两种情况，一种是喜欢的人不喜欢自己，一种是没有喜欢的人。  
爱德蒙静静看着她的身影从校门口移向公交车站，她会在那里等公交车，但一定是将所有人送上车后的第一辆车，无论它是哪一路。  
就像她根本没有目标似的。  
她等在那里，夕阳慢慢收敛了光辉，所有的同伴都回了家。今天的下一辆车似乎来得太慢，她就一个人站着，像一只落单的小动物。  
爱德蒙的柠檬水已经喝完了。她无意义地咬着吸管吸空气，两人隔着一条街相对沉默。  
她今天看起来心情不是很好。虽然和往常一样笑着，但似乎在走神。平时等车的时候她会埋头看手机，今天却只是靠着路牌，看着自己脚下的地面。爱德蒙转着手里的杯子，努力营造一个自己还没喝完、有坐在这里的必要性的假象。拿着东西边走边吃在这个国家是相对失礼的，很好，她不介意多个借口。  
公交车还没来。  
爱德蒙继续咬吸管。  
又是五分钟，她还在那里，孤单得像被抛弃。  
爱德蒙终于站起身，将吸管从杯子里抽出，扔掉吸管，捧着杯子走过去。  
她走过安静下来的街道，在最后的阳光中走向她。空气已经开始转凉，春末的夜晚还残留着水雾，她一身西装披着风衣，像个出现在晨昏交界的异界使者，即将带着被选中的高中生去拯救世界；被选中的高中生靠着公交车站牌，垂着眼，像是已经站在街边陷入沉眠。  
“你……”  
“您好像在那里很多天了啊。学校里有重要的人吗？”少女贴着站牌转过头，像藏在小树后露出脸的猫，“有什么我能帮您的吗？”  
……这家伙对谁都会说“请让我帮你”吗。  
“没有。我只是从年轻人身上汲取一点活力。”她就干脆靠在站牌另一边，那根可怜的铁柱完全被她们两个围住。少女眨了眨眼，歪头望进她眼里：“汲取的方式是身体接触？”  
“呀？”爱德蒙捧着手里的空杯子，干脆顺势调戏道：“你不是也没躲，很喜欢？”  
少女好像这才反应过来一样从她身边弹开，微红着脸往旁边移开一步，又一步，站定：“没有喜欢。”  
……看脸色真是完全没有呢。反话。  
“好吧好吧，没有。”爱德蒙就再凑过去一步，在她试图再次移开时又停下，两人相距只有一步，说不好是近是远，若即若离的，能闻到风中飘来的细微香气，又分不清到底是什么香。女子像是不再对她感兴趣，目光望向长街的尽头，那里只有夕阳的余晖。  
“你在等什么车？”她突然出声时，天草差点以为她在和别人说话。  
“嗯……您已经知道了吧？”  
“知道什么？”  
“哎呀。我每天随机上车这种事您不是知道吗？没有固定要去的地方，在自己听着顺耳的车站下车，然后逛到很晚再回家。”  
“家里人不好吗？”女子转过头，声音有种奇怪的飘荡感。  
“家里没有人。”她就笑着回答，笑容没有丝毫变化。  
一辆出租车从她们身边经过，车灯已经打开，白色的光从她们腰腿间掠过。  
“……作业呢？”爱德蒙自己都觉得这话很讨打，“不写了？”  
“在学校做完了。做作业嘛，凡是知道自己会的题就抄答案，这才是最速度的方法……所以您为什么对这种事感兴趣呢？为什么要对我感兴趣呢？”  
有太多的理由。但爱德蒙仔细想过之后，得出的第一个理由是：“你长得漂亮。”  
天草：“……”  
“有男朋友了吗？”  
“没有。”少女扯扯唇角，“女朋友也没有。您是想问这个么？”  
“嗯……好吧，我循序渐进一点。我是爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”  
“好巧。我叫天草时贞。”她回答了另一个本该属于男人的名字，“所以下一步是什么呢？表白？牵手？同居？”  
“……”爱德蒙好像看透了她试图掌控话题的努力，直接探身过去，两人间的距离瞬间缩到最短——天草后退的步子都没迈完，她就已经贴过来，身体轻微地触碰后脑袋一沉，“下一步，小孩子老老实实回家，别一个人乱逛。”  
——她把空饮料杯子放在她头顶，就这么转身走人。

大人的生活是什么样的？  
枯燥的两点一线上班下班，好像只有在夜里才能得到一点自主时间。家里家外事情乱七八糟，需要承担的东西太多，人就显得渺小又无力。他们急切地向前走，好像脖子被名叫生活的列车拽着，不断地滑向自己也不知道具体方向的前方。  
天草打开家门，看着空无一人的房间。  
她注意到爱德蒙不比爱德蒙注意到她晚。一个总在路对面捧一杯饮料的女子太过惹人注目，何况就像爱德蒙给出的理由那样，她是个美女。她总是西装风衣，每天捧的饮料都不一样；作为白种人的脸在夕阳中显得禁欲又诱惑，说不出，只是觉得美得要命。  
她放下书包，瘫进床里。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯……”  
其实直到今天为止她都没想过自己喜欢女人。就好像没想过自己喜欢男人一样，她的恋爱神经天生就比别人少一根，被同学调侃为“神爱世人”，好像她会和别人谈恋爱就是世界毁灭。也许她对恋爱的兴趣从四五岁组织了一群小鬼在幼儿园的滑梯边罢课、一起把幼儿园老师搞得大喊大叫后就消失了，简单概括就是男人没一个能打的。每次听到“我来保护你啊”“以后我养你”这样的发言她就特别想反问一句你打得过我吗——大多数男人打不过。  
但是爱德蒙这个人本身就不太一样。  
成年人和高中生是有区别的，成熟的成年人区别就更大。爱德蒙是个成熟的人，很明显，她成年的不仅是身体，还有脑子。她观察爱德蒙，一如对方观察她。她会慢慢喝干饮料，最后叼着吸管继续看这边；她的目光会跟随着她，直到她走上公交车；甚至她能在公交车的车窗里看到她一甩手将杯子扔进垃圾桶，一个漂亮的抛物线后潇洒转身，像所有漫画里的神秘来客一样转身就走，带着一种真男人从不回头的傲慢。  
简而言之，这美女姐姐帅气得要命，好像是没办法不注意的那一款。  
而且美女姐姐是为她而来的。  
怎么想都有一种不现实感，好像下一秒就要有一堆黑手党跪在她面前说你其实是我们黑道老大的私生女，我们跨越了整个亚欧大陆终于找到了您，现在老大快垮了他希望您回去接他的班……人的幻想总是复杂离奇，而这离奇中又插着一条线，一条“这都是幻想”的自知被无数的憧憬裹挟，形成无数无法诉说的秘密，藏在本就如同秘密的夜色中。  
现在这些秘密里有一个名叫爱德蒙·唐泰斯的名字。  
有点好奇。她是谁、为什么会注意她、想要做什么、她们之间可能会发生什么……幻想叠着幻想，变成泡沫般的梦。

——然后因为就这么躺着睡着了、忘了吃晚饭也忘了换衣服，第二天胃疼加感冒到想请假。  
天草没有在这方面苛责自己的习惯，她给班主任挂了个电话就拖着自己吃了碗泡面继续补眠，睡成一个棉花球的时候忽然被剧烈的敲门声惊醒，这才发现一觉醒来天都黑了。  
……不，这个不是预料之外，因为她感冒的时候就是想睡；预料之外的是她一边应着“来了来了”，一边趴在猫眼上发现门外是爱德蒙。  
……黑手党的预期莫名真实。  
“你还活着啊。”爱德蒙双手插兜，表情只能用冰冷形容，“我还想着是不是在学校里和谁打起来、被关在体育室了呢。”  
“……”天草，“你怎么知道我家在这？”  
“怀疑跟踪狂的语气是怎么回事。当然是问你的同学，我好歹也是个人畜无害的漂亮大姐姐。”  
“人畜无害的漂亮大姐姐因为我一天没上学就来我家敲门。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“听起来你不上学不是因为害怕我骚扰你。”  
“就想解释自己不是骚扰狂吗？”门终于打开了，天草探出半个身子，散开的长发摇摇晃晃，“觉得自己给未成年人造成了心理阴影，是很严重的社会问题，必须亲自解决一下？”  
爱德蒙完全被说中了。  
说真的，你前一天和她亲密接触，第二天她就不来上学，这怎么想怎么怪你。  
“没那回事。进来坐吧，喝什么？啊……不好意思，在下的黄金律有点偏门，没有红茶，咖啡可以吗？”  
爱德蒙一时没有回应。  
天草的家和她想象的不太一样，之前天草说家里没人，她还以为是那种空落落的大房子或正相反的出租房——但这里看起来生活气息很重。是普通的一室一厅一厕构造，门口的鞋架整齐干净，茶几上摆着零食，电视播放着广告；卧室的门没有关，能看到在床上随便团着的被子和扔在床上的睡衣，睡衣是毛绒熊猫图案，看起来可可爱爱；卧室墙上贴着动漫海报，爱德蒙不太熟悉这方面，只知道海报贴了个心形，怎么看怎么有少女气息——然后她就看到那心形下面摆了一把刀。  
“为什么说我要喝红茶？”她脱口而出的居然是这么一句。  
“嗯？因为是法国人吧？至少我的印象里美国人不会这么认真地穿衣服。”天草翻了翻柜子，“我觉得你不会接受速溶咖啡，所以你接受直接喝水吗？”  
“哦，可以……那个是刀吗？”  
“是动漫周边。不过确实是刀，开刃后可以当凶器用。”日本就是有些奇奇怪怪的东西，而天草明显不觉得哪里不对，“您有什么别的事吗？如果没有的话，喝完就可以走了。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
在这个热衷于鞠躬的国家，她还是第一次遇到如此明显的逐客令。  
“不好意思，但是我现在超困。我是那种只要有哪不舒服就会靠睡眠自我恢复的人……就像电脑有问题就可以直接重启一样呢。”天草将水杯放在他面前，那是一只一次性纸杯，“只要睡够了就能解决问题，挺方便的。所以现在有点没办法集中精神和您对话，不好意思。”  
爱德蒙盯着她。她确实困得要命，像一棵快枯了的小草。  
“你昨天为什么心情不好？”  
“昨天？”天草在她对面坐下，大脑迟钝地努力思考，“昨天……昨天……啊，被剑道部的人稍微刺激了一下。大概就是她喜欢的男生喜欢我，然后我拒绝他，他们一起说我多半被男人轮暴过才会不想要男朋友这种——”  
她猛地住了嘴，因为爱德蒙的表情已经变得相当可怕。  
“校园暴力？”  
……不，和这个没关系，我只是陷入了“为什么人要毫不合理地互相伤害”这种奇怪问题的思考。  
天草看着爱德蒙的表情，后半句话就怎么都说不出口了。不知为何，她有点想在爱德蒙面前扮演乖巧可爱和“正常”。这种“别人为了我生气”的感觉很微妙，明明不需要，但摆在面前的时候又会觉得还不错。  
“……疼吗？”  
“呃……”不，她一想问题就会陷进自己的思绪里，对方好像觉得她看不起他们，更生气了。  
“很难受吧？”  
“这个……”不仅完全没顺着对方的思路被伤害，还因为自己的思路太深入把对方伤害了，怎么想难受的都不该是自己。  
“要是没有大人帮你的话，我可以试试。”爱德蒙难得有了点正义感，即使它可能依托于保护欲。一个温柔阳光的少女被这样欺负，任谁都会升起保护欲，何况她真的挺喜欢对方。  
“……”天草总觉得事情拐进了什么奇怪的轨道，不是黑手党要给她当爹，而是漂亮姐姐要给她当监护人……打住，不能这样。她深吸一口气，坚定地、义正辞严地回答：  
“太感谢您了。”  
……姐姐好帅，总觉得拒绝了就会后悔啊。

爱德蒙决定做什么，就一定能做到什么。她就像某种弹簧，越是在事情麻烦混乱、根本无从下手时越会展现绝境的智慧，在狂风暴雨中依旧能稳定住航向。对她而言，只有在事情困难到别人不知如何行动时，才有她插手的意义。  
比如说服一个十分照顾学生的班主任“我其实是她小姨”。  
还好天草的父母都在国外、老师也没见过，而她本人的发色非常有“和欧洲有亲缘关系”的说服力，爱德蒙开动她商业谈判的嘴、在天草本人的鼎力支持下和班主任进行了不到五分钟的缠斗，成功成为了被孩子父母拜托的亲戚，获得了……被请家长的资格。  
事情为什么会发展成这样呢。  
……和前天有点关系。

高中生的岁月总是让人迷惑。他们会因为很多小得让人摸不到头脑的事大打出手，为了自己那个小世界的一点点东西拼尽全力，而恋爱永远是高中女生最为注意、最移不开眼的那一样事物。因为情感问题产生纠纷的女生太多，以至于听到这种剧情时都会觉得“好无聊”——但当它真的发生在和自己有关的人身上，人就笑不出来了。  
忌部薰枝恨天草时贞，就因为她觉得她抢了她男朋友。  
……说真的，就算天草不存在，他也未必会喜欢她。  
恋爱脑不管，恋爱脑觉得他一定会喜欢，只要天草不存在。昨天天草请假，她就觉得天草这是故意避开她、假装大度来勾搭男人，于是今早见到天草的第一眼，她提着竹刀就给了她一下，并立刻反手抽在自己胳膊、把刀往天草那边一扔，开始嘤嘤嘤。  
……她好像觉得只要这样就能让男方觉得天草是个残忍恶毒的人，只因为她和她抢男人，就要揍她一顿。  
……我说这都什么年代了，这种三流小说的小白花剧情怎么还出拿，不觉得掉价吗。  
爱德蒙强忍着听完了班主任的话，克制住自己吐槽的欲望，瞅瞅那朵楚楚可莲——没有错字——的小白花，即使班主任已经完全看穿了这一切剧情，小白花依旧表示“我不是我没有是她蒙蔽了老师，我这么乖巧可爱怎么可能做那种事”。  
办公室里天草和爱德蒙在一边，小白花和小白花的父亲在另一边，场面异常焦灼。  
焦灼的主要理由是爱德蒙认识小白花这个爹。  
“……董事长，您好。”  
就算对方只是日本分公司的董事、没办法开了她，爱德蒙也完全明白了事件的严重程度。

忌部是个相当古老的姓，姓忌部的人也相当的牛逼。爱德蒙无比确信，如果自己杠他，那就算他不能开了她，也有一千种办法给她找不自在。她必须找到避开对方锋芒的方法——  
“我女儿不可能打人，她哪里像能打人的样子？当然是对面撒谎，你个班主任这都看不出来？”  
很好，施压班主任，转移战场、争取第三方支持。这伎俩爱德蒙熟。  
“你也是，你一个外人，不熟悉情况。她连着两年校队冠军，我女儿怎么打得过她？”  
“我是外国人，”爱德蒙眼一眯，“不是外人，是内人。”  
忌部先生：“……”  
你的日语是不是有哪学得不太对。  
“啊……总之，刚才的对话里并没有涉及到令嫒‘打败’时贞吧？”作为“家长”，爱德蒙理直气壮地叫天草的名，“她打的她自己。”  
“开什么玩笑，任何一个智商正常人都不会打自己。”  
说得好，我也觉得她智商不怎么正常。爱德蒙知道讲理是讲不通的，没准接下来对方就要上脏话了。她伸手抓住天草的手腕，把孩子往自己身后藏了藏：“那您想怎么样？”  
天草一愣。  
挡在她身前的身影相较男人而言当然不算高大。但她身上有一种气场、一种无所畏惧的力量。她挡在她身前，就像千军万马在为她一人拼斗。  
……有点奇怪的，在心里蔓延开的感受。  
她同意让爱德蒙插手的时候，绝对没想过会让爱德蒙面对这种情况；但对方不仅面对了，还面对得傲慢而坚定。  
“像这么污蔑我女儿，当然要道歉，付精神损失费和医疗费，然后——”  
“忌部先生，”爱德蒙感慨道，“感谢您的精彩表现，我终于明白了一个道理，长得丑还真不影响人想得美。”  
忌部先生不丑。可惜，在爱德蒙眼里，和她对着干的都丑得没边。  
“你这个——”  
“你要是在这里骂我，那我就直接向本部提出抗议好了。啊呀，我好像是因为本部真的信任我、而不是想扔下我才来这里的。日本是我们非常重视的市场，实在不行，那就只好把这里的公司完全握在自己手里了——”  
不顾远在法国的上司咕哒君会打喷嚏成什么样子，爱德蒙开动了商战中最重要的法宝：持有碾压性优势的人不需要谈判，只需要威胁。  
和老师她还有点放不开，和上司就简单多了。  
对方的眼睛死死盯着她，而她保持微笑，无动于衷。  
“你好，很好——”  
“对，我很好，可惜您享受不到，再见。”她拉着天草就走，将目中无人演绎到了极致，“这种傻子直接打回去不就行了，你打，我兜着——”  
她这才发现天草一直盯着她的手。  
握着她手腕的手。  
爱德蒙就干脆直接停下脚步、由着她撞进自己怀里，用拇指擦过她的手腕，低笑道：“我的背影很美？”  
“唔……不，怎么说……没关系吗？”她立刻就把目光移开，快速与爱德蒙拉开距离，“如果是上司的话——”  
“没事，他开不了我。他想和我掰手腕早了几百年呢。”其他人在上课，校园里静悄悄的，走廊里连个鬼影都没有。她从自己包里掏出两罐咖啡，递给天草一罐：“有一件事你弄错了。”  
“嗯？您——”  
“我完全可以接受速溶的，”她用拇指指尖撬开自己的那一罐，像男人喝酒一样仰头灌掉，“我自己下海开公司的时候什么玩意没试过。”  
天草就握着咖啡看她一饮而尽，动作里尽是对某些东西的不屑一顾。那东西可以是刚才的忌部先生，也可以是更广泛、更庞大的某些事，深藏于这社会中的一些框架，一些她每天行进其中并不断思考的东西——她思考，而她直接睥睨。  
“真的没关系吗？”  
“哎呀，”爱德蒙又一次把罐子立在她脑袋上，“我会骗你个小孩子吗？”

——会。  
发现自己办公桌上的资料消失时爱德蒙叹了口气。简直幼稚。就像她已经知道的，他会用各种手段给她使绊子、让她难堪，做一切“无伤大雅”的小动作，让她抱怨显得事精、不说又只能忍着，是相当有用而无聊的办法。  
确实有用。怎么可能没用，这群人就像一群蛀虫，就算无法伤害你，也足够让你恶心。爱德蒙重新打印了一份资料，就像什么都没发生一样开始她的工作。这种手段她也见多了。黑暗中的蛆虫到底只能做蛆虫，无论他手里握着怎样的财富。  
不过反复印资料还是挺麻烦的，干脆和他对着玩玩吧。爱德蒙边处理工作边在脑子里转悠些乱七八糟的镜头，其中至少一半类似爽文，比如直接和他抢了股权、想点办法让他妻离子散——但是太过了。还不至于，至少现在还不至于——  
时间缓慢地往前移动，像某种傲慢而坚定的轮子碾过这个世界。  
下班时爱德蒙难得地没有直接离开。有点想搞事情，就少少搞回去一点就好。她高中的时候也遇到过为难，那女生聚集了一群人在校外堵她，于是第二天上学她拎着那女生就打，一边打一边说“我挨一次打我打你一次，你找人强奸我我就强奸了你，你打不过我，我看你能坚持多久”——对方没坚持多久，第二顿打之后就转学了。  
说真的，爱德蒙擅长对付流氓。  
她看着手表的秒针向前走，下班时间过了十五分钟才想起天草可能会等她。  
“爸，”就在这时，她听到那个怎么想智力都有问题的女生大吵着走过走廊，“我绝对要杀了那个家伙，那就是个怪物，你知道她有多奇怪吗？她就看着我笑，真的，超恶心啊，那个微笑怪物——”  
爱德蒙慢慢合上签字笔的笔盖，感觉脑子里的爽文套路又增加了。  
“她真的，好像把别人当傻子似的，那种表情——啊，恶心透了。一个白毛女真的好意思在那蹦，除了勾搭男人她会做什么，那群傻子还真以为她天真善良——”  
“啊……”爱德蒙听到自己奇怪地呻吟了一声，“好麻烦……”  
“怎么可能，所有人都觉得她奇怪透了，只有傻逼男的——”  
爱德蒙推开了办公室门，和她正好面对面。  
走廊里一时一片寂静，只剩下忌部薰枝手机掉落在地的声音。  
……这不是她爸公司么，为什么还要用手机……哦，下班时间过了。那个人是不可能在下班后还留在公司的，多半是来找人却发现自己父亲已经走了、气到直接打电话。  
“你好，”爱德蒙对她点点头，“事实证明，再傻逼的男的，也有至少一个女人比他傻逼。”

“微笑怪物”。  
这个词天草不陌生。事实上，从初中开始，就有人这么叫她了。  
她知道他们中的一部分害怕她。最早是一次校内的运动会，接力时旁边跑道的运动员眼看着追不上她、一个大脑发热把接力棒甩出去砸到她脑袋上，当场把她砸进了医务室。恶意伤人情节严重，对方又脾气犟、不肯认错，差一点发展到警察介入的程度，所有同学都站在她这一边，不断地指责对方。但天草笑着说：“没关系啊。不道歉就不道歉吧，我不觉得有什么过不去的。”  
——那时候她还太小，还不明白，这是将站在她这一边的人陷于不义。  
从那一天开始，他们看她的眼神就变得奇怪了。她的善良伤害了他们的善良、她的宽恕伤害了他们的正义。“微笑怪物”，他们这么叫她，然后故意将各种东西砸在她身上，一次次地看她说“没关系”，就像能证明什么似的。  
“就是她不对”。“是她有问题”。“看啊，那个怪物”。  
高中之后她才开始明白如何去处理这庞杂的关系，但是总有一些地方会失控。总有那么一点处理不到的角落，她总是没办法说服所有声音。还是会有人称她为怪物，他们就像看破了她的微笑之下某些冰冷的东西，不断地将这个词汇在她耳边提起。  
“我直说了。”在不轻不重地怼过忌部薰枝、转身离开公司二十分钟后，爱德蒙坐在天草学校对面的长椅上，而天草坐在她身边，两人一人捧了一杯柠檬蜜，“对罪恶的宽恕等同于对正义的侮辱，放弃追责等同于降低作恶的成本。所以我觉得他们抵触你没什么好奇怪的，他们只是敏锐地发现了这件事而已。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“哈？”爱德蒙有点喝不惯甜饮料，但她想把公司下面的茶饮店所有产品试个遍，此时正艰难地往自己的杯子里兑矿泉水，“谢什么，你之前不知道这事吗？”  
“我知道。所以我没办法去怪她，我总觉得，真正使得这件事被闹大的是我的态度。如果我态度坚决一点，或是有力一点，她得到了我的正面回应，也就不至于闹到这一步了。”  
爱德蒙喝了一口柠檬蜜兑水，还是甜得让她嘴里难受。  
“智障在某些方面居然有敏锐的嗅觉……上天给你关了门堵了窗塞了烟囱砌了下水道，必然会给你留个狗洞让你钻？”  
“……”天草，“这个……”  
“不愧是经过了几百代筛选的基因啊，强大的直觉掩盖了其他所有的一无是处呢。”  
“其实她……”  
“你要是在我面前向着她说话你就犯了犯过的错误；你要是不向着她说话你就犯了……呃……你为什么要对他们笑啊？”  
“……神爱世人。”  
“我基督教黑粉，你先回去复习一轮达尔文进化论再来找我。”  
“……”天草默默捂住脸，“怎么说……我觉得他们的行为很，无聊。很没意思地人和人自我空耗，什么都得不到，只是不断制造冲突和升级冲突……所以如果能在我这里解决，就——”  
“但是实际上，你的退让并没有解决问题。”  
“嗯。但是我也找不到和他们生气的办法。真的……我总觉得可以给他们点时间，教他们些东西，或者在他们的过往中找到一些理由来解释他们的行为；会觉得‘他们也不想投胎成这样啊’，‘就算错了，也有错的原因’——可是越这样努力就会越奇怪。后来就渐渐变得没有办法了……宽恕也是会伤人的东西。有点奇怪啊。”  
“人类要是没有仇恨，打从上古时期就会被灭族吧。正因为有仇恨，任何动物，只要伤了一个人，就要被灭掉一家、只要杀死一个孩子，就会被连同种族记入人类的黑名单。人类就是这么聚集起来，杀光了冰河时代的那些大家伙，一路走到今天的。”  
“啊，”天草没什么意义地点点头，“这样。”  
“嗯，就是这样。”  
“然后人类的敌人变成了另一部分人类，所以事情就复杂起来了。”  
“倒也是。确实挺复杂的。”  
爱德蒙不断重复喝一半、兑一半水的程序，柠檬蜜硬生生让她兑成了发苦的柠檬水。天草倒是直接喝，但她喝得很慢，一点点将水压进嘴里，好像在边喝边神游。高中生思考这些问题也许太早，但总有人会去思考的。太多人脚踏实地、试图借着微弱的星光避免坠入沟渠，还有些人试图找到星的位置，并带领大家去避开沟渠。  
但“太多人”往往无法理解“有些人”的智慧。  
“那个，您真的没有被为难吧？我是说，公司那边——”  
“你对我的关心太晚了，我很伤心，要亲亲才能好。”爱德蒙在无数次对付流氓的经验中积累了当流氓的经验，“我可是为了你——”  
她掐断后半句，轻挑眉梢望着天草。  
“……”天草眼一闭脸一抬，唇碰在爱德蒙侧脸，像被烧到一样快速退开，整个人都熟了。所以说高中女生再怎么思考乱七八糟的东西都可爱得要命，嘴上说得多，实战完全不行——爱德蒙抬手捏住她的耳垂，换来小声的惊呼。  
“行吧，我为了你做了点掉价的事，”爱德蒙一勾嘴唇，“具体你就别问了——我今天可以跟你回家吗？”

第二天，忌部先生看着自己办公桌上混着重要文件的一堆废纸陷入了沉思。  
……不怕流氓打书生，就怕书生更流氓啊。

只要有恒心有毅力，没有什么是办不到的。  
比如在交换名字第三天就登堂入室，登堂入室之后被问“公司那边真的没关系吗”，满脸认真的担心。  
“完全没有。太小看我了。”她看天草坐在床上，就干脆伸手抵在床头，完成一个轻松的床头咚；面容向她靠过去，看着她的眼神又一次挪开。  
“你知道我想和你谈恋爱？”  
“嗯……”  
“那你也应该知道我来你家是想做什么？”  
少女的手指在自己领口不安地缠绕，稍微挪开一点，再挪开一点：“嗯……知道。那个，我——”  
她挑过她的下巴，两人的脸几乎贴在一起：“那么，对我满意吗，小家伙？”

……所以说满意不满意不就是一句话的事吗。  
……你为什么要在床上祈祷，和我上床是这么罪恶的事吗。  
爱德蒙盯着面前的少女。天草的动作更像在紧张地搓手手，多少有点好笑：“唔……那个，您之前经常和人这么……嗯……”  
“无所谓吧。”  
“不，我觉得我们该先确定彼此的健康情况，以及——”  
爱德蒙扯开自己的公文包，把上个星期公司体检的结果贴到她脸上：“好了，可以开始做了吗？”  
“唔……那就没办法了，我自己允许您来的，得我自己担责才是……”她小声地嘀咕着，像是在说服自己，“但是要做什么呢？女性间到底要怎么——”  
爱德蒙的手指直接插进她嘴里，挡住了她所有的碎碎念。  
“听我的不就行了么？”

“嗯……”  
有点奇怪。女性的身体相碰时两方都是柔软的，光滑的皮肤相互磨蹭，尤其是胸部会互相挤压，乳头在对方胸部磨蹭，肉粒顶端充血挺起，靠近下缘却依旧是软的，微妙的刺激让人全身发抖。大姐姐压在你身上的感觉总是美妙的，无论考不考虑做爱。她修长的双腿分开跪在她身体两侧，腰部下沉，胸部就完全露在她视线中，白色短发间依旧冷漠的面容透着一种物极必反式的性感。天草红着脸，全身僵硬地躺平望着她，眼睛眨巴眨巴，不知道该往哪放。  
“在想什么？”她好像在笑，声音里隐约透出一点恶趣味，“紧张吗？”  
“嗯、嗯……”天草的眼睛快速地滑开了，“怎么说……还是有点奇怪、哎？”  
爱德蒙的手指在她阴蒂移动，隔着阴唇按压，揉弄那颗小小的肉粒，从未感受过的东西电流般蹿过身体，“嗯……那个、您的名字，可以告诉我吗？”  
“需要问这个么？”她的手指顺着天草的脸庞滑下，勾着她的下巴轻蹭，“爱德蒙。爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”  
“天草时贞。”少女轻喘了一声，脸上染上一层薄红——爱德蒙的动作暧昧又色情，对她而言却是有点刺激过头了，“嗯、嗯……”手指拨开阴唇，将阴蒂上侧的皮肤上推，手指直接碰到最敏感的部分，“呃——”那一瞬间的感觉是完全的刺激，近乎痛苦的触感让她试图缩走，“嗯、嗯……”爱德蒙的唇落在她胸部，吮吸着乳房，脸直接埋进她的胸部，鼻尖蹭着乳缘，“姐、姐姐……”  
“哈？”  
“唔，”天草红着脸移开视线，“不能这么叫吗？”  
“倒也不错，小妹妹。”爱德蒙突然抱住她，两人一起侧躺在床上，胸部相贴时腰间就会有点空落落的，但下体依旧能蹭在一起。爱德蒙将一条腿插进她两腿间，柔韧的长腿直接勾住她的；大腿蹭着阴蒂，两人互相摩擦，天草睁大眼望着她，怎么看都有点呆呆的。腿蹭着阴蒂和阴唇的感觉好得不可思议，炽热的身体相互触碰，她们的呼吸和身体一样缠在一起，“嗯、嗯……”上下蹭动双腿时阴蒂也被上下磨蹭着，阴道内部快速湿润起来，黏腻的触感让人脸红，“唔，有点奇怪……”  
“害怕么？”爱德蒙突然问。  
“倒没有……嗯……虽然很奇怪不过还好。”天草轻轻吻了她的锁骨，“还、嗯——唔，唔……”爱德蒙的手指直接插进她阴道，在内部搅过一圈，将湿漉漉的手指递到他眼前。淫靡的银丝让她快速弹开，努力把视线放倒乱七八糟的地方，“嗯、嗯……”长久的教育让她觉得呻吟是淫靡而令人不齿的，但爱德蒙的手指在她身体里移动时她什么都忘了。她推着阴部的肉向里压，人为制造比手指更粗的触觉，内部的软肉被她的手指带着自己与自己摩擦，“嗯……啊，哈啊……”汗水浸湿了她的肌肤，蹭得爱德蒙也湿润起来，“唔、唔……”  
她试着伸出手，小心地去碰爱德蒙。少女纤细的手指在肌肤上滑动，带起轻快的电流。她望过来的眼睛依旧纯澈，但手指的动作十分黄暴——因为不懂得如何用力，动作有点直男式的粗暴，手指直接向里捅，饶是爱德蒙也皱了皱眉，“嘶……别那么、轻一点，从中间插进去……”她的手指越过那层脆弱的膜向内探，在湿润的内部磨蹭，似乎不知道该做什么，手指僵硬地被软肉包裹，几乎分不出到底是她在触碰爱德蒙还是爱德蒙换一种方式触碰她。“乖，”年长者在她体内转圈，擦着穴壁来回地走，和男性不同，女性的敏感点在没有完全兴奋起来时即使被触碰感受也没那么强烈，手指的翻搅更像在迫使内部吐出爱液，“唔……”天草在学习和模仿她，两人泛红的脸贴在一起，脸颊蹭着脸颊，“里面、哈啊……”  
“舒服么，小可爱？”她这样子让人特别想逗弄，本来就还是小孩子，这时候显得更软，眼睛湿漉漉的，温驯得让人想起小狗。小狗眨眨眼，手指直接往里一顶，爱德蒙当时就笑不出来了，“呃——啊，哈啊……别、嗯……”插得太深，指腹直接抵在宫口，近似于疼的麻痒感立刻蹿上脊骨，“唔……”她报复式地回顶，两个人一时分不出谁在搞谁，反正都在床上——反正没什么差别。她们的手指在对方体内移动，大拇指揉着彼此的阴蒂；天草的身高正好埋脸在她胸口，吮着她的肌肤，“嗯……”呼吸混在一起，声音唤着两个人的欲望，天草的发丝落在爱德蒙胸口，不同的白彼此交融，“嗯——嗯……”  
“爱、爱德蒙……”是少女的声音，轻而软，透着隐约的无奈，“轻、轻一点呃——”大人的报复性远比她想的可怕，修长是手指来回翻动阴唇、摩擦内部，另一只手就直接抱着她，在她后背轻抚，手指顺着脊骨游移，将快感送上大脑，“嗯……啊，啊……”身体像在被瓦解，爱液沾在两人腿根，顺着肌肤向下滑，粘稠的水声逼问着她的羞耻心，“唔、唔……爱德蒙、嗯——”她忽然勾起手指向内壁狠狠一压，电流般的快感打过肌肤，直接了当——那种快乐很难形容。那是直接烧着大脑的混着欲望的满足，身体自发地开始追求它，一旦品尝过一次就会上瘾般让人腰软，呼吸快速变得黏腻渴求，汗水浸透了肩背，“啊——啊，哈啊……别、”爱德蒙捡起她规规矩矩放在衣服上的发带在嘴里轻咬，舌尖沿着布料移动，留下明显的湿润痕迹，天草气息不稳地盯着她，仿佛这也可以学习——女子向她轻笑，那笑容因为之前一直都冷漠更加艳丽，透着绝不是好事的某种东西，“姐、姐姐……？”  
爱德蒙将发带系在她的乳头，两边用一根发带绑住，红色的布带在肌肤上滑动，色彩鲜明而诱惑。  
“唔……”她勾动发带时天草觉得脖子一酥，全身都发麻，她算是明白了爱德蒙为什么问她害不害怕——即将失控的感觉让她的理智抗拒，但已经没有机会反悔，她的舌落在被束缚的乳尖，来回地轻咬，酥麻的快乐在乳房漾开，直穿过腹部到达下体，阴部湿润得不成样子，爱德蒙大腿的移动使他眼前发白，思维像是从身体里漏出去，被想要更多的触碰代替；手指所碰到的地方都变得灼烫，她无意识地移动指尖，在爱德蒙体内抽插，“嗯……小鬼。”她的额头贴在她头顶，身体也在细微地发抖，“唔……你这、真是……”天草学得太快，手指顶在体内那隐秘的、微微皱褶的肌肤时爱德蒙几乎没办法维持稳定，“啊……”  
大人的手立刻开始捣乱，手指几次深顶，指腹在宫口和敏感点来回地刮蹭，两个地方都是要命的敏感，被触碰的不适快速变成渴求，天草被她弄得眼泛泪光，不知道该怎样解决、身体里有火焰在烧，逼出一层又一层汗水；压抑的喘息没办法改变自己被肏得舒服得想哭的事实，一切都像是另一个世界的大门在打开，她的教养和欲望艰难地缠斗着，“啊——啊，啊……”爱德蒙的位置稍微靠上，以至于她的身体有点仰躺，爱液好像积在身体里，压迫着柔嫩的宫口，“嗯——啊，啊……”红绳摩擦着肌肤，胸口被扯得发疼，欲望从未如此鲜明，她湿润着眼眶，有点赌气地在爱德蒙体内学着去弯曲手指，“呃……”成年人的声音比她低沉些，更加撩人，“啊……你、嗯……还好，挺舒服的……嗯、嗯——”  
完全无法思考了，只剩下渴求。对方的气息包裹着自己，爱液淫靡的气息令人发疯，她们纠缠在一起，小心地吻，唇舌因为动情充血，视线相互交错，“唔，呜……”天草的腰颤抖着回应她，两人的小腹紧贴着，阴蒂好像能蹭到彼此，“啊……”想要更多。思绪完全被这件事填满，不由自主地屏住呼吸挺动腰肢去便于她碰到更深，“啊——啊，啊……多、拜托了、唔，唔——啊，好舒服……碰碰我，姐姐……”她好像在撒娇，但同时手指直接压着爱德蒙的宫口往里走，小腹立刻痉挛起来，内部鲜明的压迫感令人喘不过气，“嗯……天草时贞你个、嗯，嗯……”她忽然抱着她直接转过来，让天草压在她身上，而她的手抵在自己小腹，利用天草本身的重量让手指插得更方便，“呃——”天草的动作一瞬间完全停了，“啊，啊——唔，呜……嗯，再、碰一碰、”内部激烈地渴求着，完全被唤醒的穴壁只需要再触碰几次就能到达高潮，即使不知道该怎样行动她也在用大腿蹭她的手腕，“啊……啊，啊……”它放大的瞳孔映出爱德蒙的脸，身体本能地后曲，腰部在她身上磨蹭，“啊……”剧烈的、可怕的收缩，每一次都在大脑里激起美妙的热潮，思维在冲刷中变得空白，爱德蒙压着她的穴肉，在收缩时轻抽而在放开时更深入地顶毫无遮掩的敏感点，除了心跳声已经什么都听不到，眼前一片模糊，泪水溢出眼眶，“唔，啊……啊……”  
深入地顶，在内部合着余韵搅动，天草终于稍微有力气去继续照顾爱德蒙，她趴在爱德蒙身上，被她搂着，但手上力气完全没停。爱德蒙对于她剑道部的判断是完全正确的，此时依旧能提起力气的手指狠狠擦过内壁，迫使她痉挛，“嗯……”她的眼睫也是湿润的，高潮被延长、身体被顶弄，两个人蹭着彼此，天草仿佛不带任何欲望地吻她的发丝，但那动作对她而言更让她发狂，“啊——啊……呜……”  
“姐姐。”天草软着嗓子叫她，“舒服吗？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你学坏倒是挺快。”  
两个人湿漉漉地对视，汗水泪水爱液都搅和着，床单被它们弄得一眼就能看出发生过什么。她也咬咬天草的发丝，总想骂人，想了半天又不知道该说什么：“起来洗澡再睡。”  
“哈伊——”少女的表情又回到了仿佛带着阳光的笑意，“姐姐你腰软吗？要我扶你吗？”  
“喂我才是成年人……而且我看起来有那么弱不禁风吗。”完全因为人种苍白的爱德蒙抬手按下她的脑袋，“你先把你胸口那玩意解开，然后……”  
“然后一起洗澡吗？”  
爱德蒙眯起眼看她，缓慢地点点头以示理解。  
“……再来一次？”

约稿https://tltz1.lofter.com/post/1ed0e314_1c633061f  
目录集合https://ao3.pw/works/25030825  
翻墙的直接用ao3域名就行


End file.
